Changing Dreams (Alternate Allegiant Ending)
by elise112
Summary: Tris doesn't die, but instead falls into a comma. A lot of the favorite characters are still alive and well. What happens once a girl who is thought to be dead is really alive? Come read my exciting, and fluffy new ending to Allegiant.
1. Waking Up

**This is my own ending to Allegiant. Also my very first fanfic. Hope you like! :)**

Tris's POV

My eyes open to the sound of a steady beep. Dark circles at the edge of my vision give the illusion of shadow people dancing in the corner of the room. Scanning my new surroundings, my eyes stop and I notice that I'm hooked up to a machine. Pulling tubes out of my arm, I try to sit up, but am soon horrified as images start flashing through my head. Gunshots, blood, and an older man sitting in a wheel chair. Wincing I lay my head back down on the soft pillow. The door opens and a number of people walk in who's faces I don't recognize. I notice there whispering, but my head is pounding to hard for me try to tune in. One of the people, a male, pulls out a phone and starts to call someone. Then everything goes black.

* * *

"I'm okay Four," I grumble. It's been a day since I woke up from my coma, and even though I still feel week Tobias still insists I need help doing _everything_

"Are you sure, that spoon looks very heavy," he replies with a smirk.

"You know I'm fine, so stop teasing," I snap back at him. He chuckles then plants a small kiss on my cheek. I try to cover up my sigh. I don't know where our relationship is right now. After all it has been a year and a half. He could be in love with another girl for all I know. Time really goes fast when your sleeping. I start to shove another spoonful of soup in to my mouth when the door opens and Dr. Lee invites himself in. Tobias walks out of the hospital room's chair and turns to look at the doctor. I can barely make out what there saying through their hushed voices.

"I got the tests back, and your friend Beatrice has made a full recovery. She is suffering no brain damage, and will be free to go home soon." Tobias thanks the doctor, and comes to sit down next to me, sharing the good news.

"So are you starting to remember anything that happened yet?" Tobias questions.

"Nothing new, my last memories are of telling Caleb that I didn't want to leave you," a single small tear starts to roll down my cheek. "I'm so sorry," I start repeating, barely going over a whisper. I've been trying to keep these emotions bottled up inside of me for the past few days, but I knew I couldn't keep them in forever.

"It's okay," Tobias's calm voice reassures me. And I know for the first time scene I woke up, things might actually turn out to be okay.

* * *

"I wake up to see Tobias snoring loudly in the seat next to my hospital bed. I look around taking in every little detail. A small TV set sits across the room from my bed, and to my right, near Tobias, hang some ugly blue curtains covering the only window in the room. I bury my face into my crisp white pillow, letting the smell of sanitation supplies burn my nose. I turn towards the clock, noticing the time, 2:14. I let out a long groan, hoping the night will end soon. I realize I was probably too loud, when Tobias's snoring ends abruptly as he jolts awake.

"Tris! Are you okay? Whats going on?" Tobias says, his voice still sluggish from sleep. I examine his face, trying to memorize every characteristic. Everything from the small scar on his chin, to his slight stubble, showing his lack of shaving for the past few days, is handsome. He hasn't changed much in the past year, but I could say differently for myself.

My hair grew out of it previous chin length cut. My shape is more womanly, showing more curves in places that weren't there before, and I'm a few inches taller. It's a strange knowing your a few months form turning 17, then waking up to strangers telling you your going on 19.

"Tobias lightly kisses the top of my head, "Whats the matter?"

"Just a bad dream, I'm fine," I mumble. Tobias says nothing, only leans over my bed, giving me a tight embrace. He repeats to me what he said in the amity compound the last time I came to him after a bad dream.

"We're all right, you know. You and me, okay. Nothing else is right, but we are."

And I believe him.

* * *

"Okay Beatrice, Four provided you with some clothes. You know where the bathroom is right?"

"Yep, down the hall first door on my right. Thanks again Dr. Lee."

"Your welcome little lady," he replied happily. I started down the hallway using Tobias to support most of my weight. Physical therapy has helped, but I'm not at the point where I can walk on my own yet. After reaching the bathroom I struggle for a moment to get my clothes on. After finally putting on my undergarments, I give into my lack of strength, and fall to the floor. My family is gone, my friends are gone, and even my strength, which makes me who I am, is gone. I give into my defeat and yell to Tobias to lend me a hand. This is the closest he has been to seeing me to naked, but I don't care anymore. He looks slightly embarrassed, the red creeping up his face, but he pushes away his feelings away as he helps me with my clothes.

"Thanks," I awkwardly say.

"No problem," Tobias replies, and together we step out of the bathroom. Tobias grabs a wheelchair for me to sit in, as he rolls me down the long, narrow, whitewashed hospital hallways.

"I have a lot to explain to you in the ride home," he whispers in my ear.

"And where exactly is home," I ask him.

"You'll see."

**This is the first time I have shared my writing with unknown people. Sorry it's so short. This is the new edited copy of the story. Please tell me if you like it. :) **


	2. The Ride Home

**A special thanks to all my wonderful readers. I took the scene from the book when Tobias finds out Tris died, and changed it to fit my own story line. I do not own Divergent and these characters. Enjoy! :)**

*Tobias's POV*

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say, this time louder.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," She finally says while shaking her head. "Things didn't go as planed, and, well, Tris is in the hospital. The doctor says she has a very small chance of living."

Christina yells something, but to me her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. All I can do is stand still-I feel like if I just stand still, I can stop it from being true, I can pretend that everything is alright. Deep down though I know that she probably won't make it out alive, but that can't stop me from hoping, right?

We rush down to the hospital to see Tris, but to hear she is dying is much different then seeing her lifeless pale body lay there on the hospital bed. I watch through the glass as the doctors cut open her small cold body to remove to the bullets nestled in her stomach and hip. The dark blood quickly oozing out of her becomes to much of a burden to watch, so I leave. I walk down the hallways trying to pretend this isn't happening. I find myself in a random room, shutting myself out from the current world. I can't talk, eat, or sleep. I just sit there, not having any strength to walk away. Only, walking away, is the one thing I want to do right now.

The next day, I return to the hospital room to see Tris. She lies on the bed, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping, and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with color and wake up.

I don't know how long it takes me to realize that it isn't going to happen, that she may never wake up. But when I do I feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside the bed and I think I cry, then, or at least I want to, and everything screams for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more.

"Tobias," Tris says. Startled I slowly wake from my trance, and start the car. I pull out of the parking lot, and drive Tris and I back to the city, Chicago.

"Tobias," she repeats once more. I tune my ears to listen, nodding for her to continue.

"What happened back there, you blanked out. Whats on your mind?" I sake my head, signaling for her to drop it. She understands, giving me a short nod, before changing the subject.

"So where are we going exactly?" Tris's voice sounds a bit more bubbly then normal, probably trying to cheer up the mood.

"To my apartment, thought you would like to stay there for awhile," I answer.

"Thanks, that would be nice," Tris replies with a soft smile. "Tobias, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Nobody has explain to me what happened over the past year in a half. What happened to the Bureau? Where is Caleb? Why haven't any of my friends come to see me in the hospital?" These questions blurt out of her, as if she had been holding them in for a long time. I let out a long sigh, wishing to delay this moment was foolish of me. I decide to start from the beginning, and continue from there.

"Well, once the memory serum was released, the Bureau collapsed, and slowly the rest of the experiment cities were released into the rest of the United States. Old experiment cities like Chicago, are now just regular cites like anywhere else in the States. The government found out about our little operation against the Bureau, and luckily were in favor of it. Amar and I now work for the government in a small group consisting of some of the top military leaders."

"Wow!" Is all Tris is able to mouth out, before trailing off.

I continue, "There is still a dangerous group of Rebels from the Bureau that survived the attack with there memories. So in your weak state we decided to keep you safe by making the rest of the world think your dead. That way the Rebels won't target you. Only me, Christina, and Cara know your alive, the rest believe your dead. Tris, your considered a war hero!" Tris doesn't say anything, only looks ahead. I can see the gears working in her head, trying to process all this new information.

Trying to break her from her daze, I simply state, "Were almost to Chicago, I live in the old Hancock building on the top floor." She stays quiet, her body timid and frozen, reminding me of when she almost died. I'm curious to know what she's thinking of, but I let it go, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

*Tris' s POV*

Tobias and I steep into his tidy apartment.

"Would you like a glass of water," Tobias offers.

"I'm fine, thank you," is all I manage to say.

"Follow me," Tobias says, and I follow him into a small room. "This is the guest room, you'll be staying here. Is that all right?"

The awkwardness slowly fills the room, and for a moment I wonder if he can feel it too. Not wanting to risk saying anything wrong, I just reply with a simple, "Yes."

Tobias starts to turn around and leave, but somewhere I know I can't let that happen. Every part of me is burning to ask him the question that I wanted answered since I woke up. I unleash the dauntless inside of me, and before I can change my mind I quickly blurt out, "Tobias." When he turns around, I know I can't take it back.

"Are we still...together?" I ask him in a small whisper.

He walks forward and slowly kisses my lips. "That depends on what you want," Tobias says. "I've never been able to let you go."

"I want to be with you," I say against his soft lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," he rest his forehead on mine, his eyes studying my face. Neither of us talk for awhile, but eventually the silence breaks, "I should let you get some sleep," he kisses me once more before walking off to bed. Leaving me all along in my strange new room.

* * *

I stare blankly out the open window. Trees wrapped in glowing lights mark Christmas is just around the corner. The cool December air kisses my rosy cheeks, sending chills to run down my spine. I close the window, and step back into the room, letting the warm air embrace me, thawing my frozen skin. While wrapping a blanket around me, I sit down, sinking into the couch. With a warm drink in my hand, I feel perfectly relaxed. Then I hear a knock. The loud thud coming from my front door. But who would be visiting at this hour, I think. I walk over to the door, and lean into the peephole. I see a tall man waiting behind my strong oak door. Unlike most men though, there was something unsettling about him. Our eyes lock and a grin starts to spread across his disfigured face. A creepy grin, a familiar grin. I start to turn the door handle, and with every second, it seems to grow heaver. Time seems to pass more slowly, as anxiety starts builds up inside me, making my imagination go wild. Soon more people appear behind the strange man. I see my mom holding hands with my dad, and to my parents left is Will and Al. I step back horrified as people who are supposed to be dead are pounding on my door. The people scream I'm the reason the dead, and for a moment, I start to believe them. I sink to the ground, curling myself into a little ball.

And I cry back, "No!"

**I will be writing a third chapter soon. Please review. Thanks for reading! This is the new updated version. :)**


	3. The Party

**I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter soon, but my computer broke down and I had to get it fixed. Thanks for waiting, for you guys I have made this chapter extra long. :) I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. **

*Tris's POV*

SMACK

"Ouch! Tris that hurt."

"Tobias, what are you doing in here?" I pant. My head slowly stops spinning, as I try to get my rugged breathing under control.

"You were screaming, Tris. I had to come in." Tobias yells.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, "Just another bad dream. I'll be alright." Then he wraps his strong arms around me, and I bury my head in his neck.

After what seemed to be 20 minutes, Tobias whispers in my ear, "We should probably get some sleep."

"Wait," I interrupt, "Will you stay with me?" He doesn't say anything, just climbs in next to me. And I soon fall asleep with him holding me close, my head resting on his chest.

* * *

I slowly awake from my deep sleep. With my eyes still closed, I start to feel around the bed, but am startled to find it, empty. I sit up and look around for Tobias. _Was it all just a dream? _He isn't in the room so I kick my feet get out of bed, looking for him. I open the bedroom door and a wonderful smell hits me.

"Mm-mm bacon," I say to myself. I walk into the kitchen to find Tobias standing by the oven cooking breakfast.

"Hey honey, there are a few people who have been waiting to see you."

"Who?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," he hands me a plate full of bacon and eggs, "Eat up."

I start to shove bites of food into my mouth, but before I could finish the doorbell rings, I pause mid chew.

"You finish eating, I'll go get the door," Tobias says. My eyes follow him as he walks to the door, anxious to see who it is. Christina pops in and rushes to my side. She wraps her arms around me so tight I can't breathe, so I mouth 'help' to Tobias before I pass out.

"Hey, Christina, maybe you should talk to Tris instead of strangle her," he says chuckling.

"Oh, sorry Tris," she apologies.

"Don't worry about it," I reply.

"It's amazing talking with you, instead of watching you sleep. Are you ready? I have an awesome day planned, "Christina says as she hands me a bag full of clothes and feminine products. "I thought you might like these, I doubt you have any of this stuff here."

"Thanks," I say taking the bag from her, "I'll be right back." I step into my bedroom changing into the bag of clothing Christina gave me, loving the feel of the soft cotton against my skin. Once I was done changing I step out in to the living room, only to have Christina pull me into the bathroom after her. She pulls out her makeup bag and starts holding different eye shadow pallets up to my eyes.

"I think you will look amazing with this shade of blue," Christina says after inspecting it for a while. She holds up a brush and lightly applies the dark blue eye shadow to my eyelids.

"Now for the eyeliner." She swipes the dark liquid across my eyelids, then tops it off with some thick mascara.

"Is all this necessary," I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Of course it is."

Before I could argue back, Christina smothers pink lipstick all over my lips.

We step out of the bathroom, and I can tell that Tobias is trying hard not to laugh at the new look Christina gave me.

He pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear," Have a good time," then he winks at me before completing letting go.

"Thanks," I reply, before heading off with Christina.

Christina and I walk into the elevator, and as the doors shut I ask her, "What have you been up to lately, while I've been sleeping?"

"Well, you know the whole saving the world thing. That seems to be the only thing we do nowadays." Chris jokes. The elevator hits ground level and we step out and into Christina's car. We drive off, and a few minutes later we stop at a clothing store.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"You can't go your whole life only wearing that outfit," she says. I nod my head in agreement. We step into the store and all the clothing starts to overwhelm me. I went from my abnegation clothes to only wearing what others offered me. I've never had a nice wardrobe before.

"Where going to be here forever," I complain.

"Ow don't be silly, we won't be that long," Chris says as she dumps 15 pairs of paints into my arms. "Go try these on," she says as she pushes me into the girls changing room. Finally after trying on every pair of pants and sorting them into keepers and not, Christina throws a handful a shirts over the door.

"Also try these on," she yells, "Then we'll need to find dresses for the party tonight!"

"What party?" I ask.

"The 'we're so glad your not actually dead party'," Chris laughs.

"I thought we had to keep me a secret?" I question.

"Only your closest friends our going to be there. It's when we're going to tell everyone the big news, but the rest of the world will still think you dead. For now at least."

"Okay," I sigh. I had just been planning on stay home to catch up on some sleep. Recently I haven't felt like doing anything. I get to work trying on the pile of shirts. It takes longer time then the pants but when I am finally done I go with Christina to pick out some undergarments and other lady products. Then we head over the cash register to check out.

"I got this," she says as she pulls out a plastic card and swipes it through the machine.

"Thanks," I tell Chris, grateful to have a friend like her.

We put the bags in the back of her car and drive off, only to reach another store. This one, unlike the other, is filled completely with expensive dresses. Christina grabs a short light blue dress off one of the racks.

"Go try this on," she says as she pushes me into one of the dressing rooms. I put the dress on, and she zips it up for me.

"Christina, it's too tight. I can't breathe." I gasp.

"It's supposed to be like that silly,"

"Can't we find another dress? One that has more...room." I ask.

"Fine," she gives in, "It's your party." We go out and look for more dresses. Over in a distance rank a purple glow catches my eye. I walk over and pick the dress off the rack. It's a dark purple color, and the neckline has been decorated with lighter purple jems.

"How about this dress." I hold it up for Christina to see.

"That's beautiful. Go try it on."

I walk over to the dressing room, and slip on the dress. It fits me perfectly. I love everything about it, from the flowing bottom half of the dress that touches the floor, to the silky fabric that feels as light as air. I walk out to model it for Christina.

"That looks amazing on you," she quickly changes the subject to herself, "But how would this look on me?" She holds up a short red dress.

"I don't know. I know nothing about stylish dresses."

"Well I think it will look great," so she walks over to the dressing room. In a few minutes she walks out of the room declaring how 'this was the one', and I agree with her. It does look stunning on her. We buy our dresses and finally leave.

We drive over to her apartment which was in the old candor building, to get ready for the party.

"Where is the party," I ask her.

"At Four's house. He should be setting up by now. Now stand still as I curl you hair."

Two hours later we were finally ready, and leave to go to the party. Christina and I walk into Tobias's party to find that all our friends were already there. Uriah turns around, his jaw dropping.

"Trissy, is that you?" Than everyone else in the room turns around and just stairs blankly at me. Someone turns off the music, allowing silence to fill the air. I feel annoyed from all the strange looks.

Tobias steps in, "A year and a half ago when everyone thought Tris died from the gunshot wounds, she instead when into a comma. We kept it a secret in insure her safety, because we knew the Rebels would want to harm her, while she couldn't protect herself."

"You could have trusted me," Uriah yelled at Tobias, "I'm Tris's friend too, or did you just forget about us?"

"No, we just had to keep minimal amount of people knowing about her." He yells back.

"But you could have trusted me. I understand what its like to be trapped in a coma. I could have been there for her." I step between them.

"Guys!" I shout, "What matters is that I'm alive now. Its over now, it can't be changed. Now please stop fighting." Neither of them talk back to I walk away to find my brother. I spot him close to the back of the crowd that started forming when I entered.

"Caleb," I say, as I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you," he says while hugging me back. Over Caleb's shoulder I notice a familiar face walk into the room, Matthew. Horrible Images start pounding through my head. The same images I saw when I first woke up.

_I see dark blood oozing out of my leg. Across from me, I watch a man, sitting in a wheelchair, pointing a gun at me. I reach out to press a button, but why? I push it anyway but not before the man with the gun pulls the trigger. The bullet hits my hip. I'm still alive holding on to my last string of life, but he doesn't notice. To him I'm dead. It hurts so much, I might as well be dead. The man slumps down into his chair, and my mother walks out from behind him. She kneels next to me and touches a cold hand to my cheek. _

_"Hello Beatrice," she says, and she smiles. _

_"I'm I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or of I just think it and she hears it. _

_"No," she says her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, your doing so well. There is still more for you to do, just hold on. Keep holding on." Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here? I want to be. I can. I believe it. I smile and close my eyes. _

* * *

*Tobias's POV*

In the corner of my eye I see Tris go limp in Caleb's arms. He almost drops her from the sudden surprise of weight. I hurry up to his sides and take Tris into my own arms. I pick her up and carry her to my bed. I only leave her side to walk back out to the party, turn off the music, and yell at everyone to go. The party was over now. Once everyone was gone, I go and sit on the edge of the bed next to her. A few minutes later, Tris's eyelids flutter open, and I let of a long breath of relief knowing shes okay.

"So what happened at the party tonight, why did you pass out?" I ask her in a voice so quiet, I can barely hear myself.

"I don't know, I can't remember," she answers.

"That's okay," and I lean down to kiss her soft lips. She kisses me back, and soon our lips are dancing together. My hands that were on her shoulders, start traveling down her back, resting on her waist, while Tris knots her fingers in my hair. I tilted my head, and start kissing her jaw, soon moving down her neck. I heard her sigh into my ear, so I kiss her tattoos one at a time. When I finish the last raven, Tris pulls back, and rips off my shirt. Her mouth finds mine again. After a few minutes, we pull apart to catch our breaths.

"We should really get some sleep," Tris says in between hiccups. I chuckle, then lightly peck her lips. In moments we were fast asleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks for reading. If I get a lot five more reviews I will post the next chapter sooner. This is the new updated version. :) **


	4. New beginnings

**I'm sooooooo sorry. I have not posted in a long time. I could probably ****make up a million reasons why, but you probably ****won't care, more explanations at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. I don't****own any of these characters, all rights go to Veronica ****Roth. :)**

I feel hot air blowing against my neck, so I open my eyes and turn to see Tobias sleeping peacefully next to me. His arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. His warm embrace should calm me, but my pounding headache from last night is still present, making me_ just want air_.

I push Tobias's strong arms off of me, careful not to wake him, and head into the living room. I open some ceiling to floor curtains, which to my surprise reveal a huge beautiful balcony. He's afraid of heights, which is probably why he keeps it covered it up. I open the door, and step out, letting the cool air swirl around me. I can already feel my headache decreasing.

"The view out here is amazing," I whisper to myself, as I look far out into the city. Where the happy memories were replaced by the terrible ones. In my head, I play through the events from last night. Everything was fine in till I saw, Mathew. And for the third time, the horrifying vision poured into my mind. I shut my eyes tightly, as I grasp onto the railing of the balcony, carefully caching my breath. Will I be able to get used to this new life of, comfort? I feel a drop of water hit my shoulder, then another one on my forehead, but I don't care. I let the rain fall on me, gradually growing harder. It doesn't take long before I'm completely soaked, my wet clothes sticking to my skin. I hear a soft knock behind me, and turn to see Tobias. His hair is ruffled, and the corners of his month are turned down, frowning at my shivering body.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep standing out there," he says with concern.

"I'll be fine," I sigh, before turning back to face the city. Without my permission Tobias just scoops me up in his arms and runs out of the rain.

"I thought I would save you, he says into my hair. Not feeling like saying any words, I just smile and bury my head in his shoulder, my soaked hair leaving wet spots on his shirt. Tobias walks over to the couch, sitting down, leaving me on his lap. Not wanting the moment to go away, I try to go as long as possible not saying anything.

Tobias sighs, "Okay, I know it's going to take some time getting used to this new situation, but I have something that might help your transition."

"And what might that be?" I question.

"There is a military training program coming up for some of the smartest strategists in the country, and I get to pick from the top students, who will become one of the next leaders. Would you be interested?"

"What will this program be like?" I ask.

"A lot like the dauntless initiates training program. In fact it will even take place at the old dauntless building, one of the new military training buildings."

"I will have to think about this."

"It would be a peace of dauntless cake, you already know the things there teaching. Your going to be the best one for sure!"

"This all just feels so sudden," I say starting to feel frustrated.

"It starts next week, so you'll have plenty of time to think about it. I can even ask Christina to do the course with you, she's been meaning to do it anyway. I might even volunteer to teach part of the course, it will be just like old times." Tobias reassures me. Am I ready for this, or do I finally just want peace and quiet this life has finally given me?

**So I've been suffering ****from a serious and REAL disease, it's called writers block (and laziness). DUN DUN DUN! I've also been debating ****if I want to continue the story, cause I got a lot going on right now. The answer is YES! So after Insurgent came out, and I saw it, the inspiration just hit me in the head. The first book is my favorite, so I wanted to go back to the awesomeness of that book. The next chapter will be a lot longer, and I WILL post in the next few days. I 3 you all, for being such wonderful readers! Thanks. ;)**


	5. First Day

**Here it is! Finally the next chapter. After spending days editing my old chapters, this one is now ready. Enjoy! :) I do not own the characters, all rights go to Veronica****Roth. **

*Tris's POV*

The loud clanking coming from my suitcase as I drag it over cracks in the road, slowing starts to drive me crazy. I enter the old dauntless building, stopping dead in my tracts, as the old memories come back to haunt me.

"Are you okay?" Tobias whispers in my ear from behind. I nod my head, and while putting on a fake smile, I take a seat in a corner of the room. "Christina will be hear soon, as well as some of the other initiates. I'll be in the conference room along with some of the other leaders. See you soon." Tobias winks at me before heading off in the direction of the conference room. I sit in silence, messing with a small chain necklace Chris gave me. It has a small black pendant shaped like a gun, strung across a sliver chain. Tobias often compliments my necklace, saying if he were to ever wear a necklace that would be the one. I laugh in my head, letting a smile spread across my face. A few minutes later an initiate enters the room, a smirk growing on his face once he sees me. He has short dark hair, and a tall muscular build. I turn my head away from him, ignoring the taunting look on his face.

"Well hello there, I thought this was where the initiates meet for the military training camp. I must be in the wrong room though, you look a little small to be a top scoring soldier." The man mocks. I continue to ignore him, hoping he will get the hint and drop this conversation. "You look sad, did I hurt your feelings. If you can't take a little criticism, then how are you going to survive these next few weeks?" He snickers.

Something inside me snaps. I jump out of my seat, only to punch the jerk in the face. He falls on his butt, a surprised look stained across his face. Dark blood spills out of his nose, streaming down his cheeks.

"We'll see who will survive these next few weeks," I laugh coldly. He runs out of the room, probably to clean up his bloody face. I sit back down letting out a long sigh, as Chris finally finds me.

"Hey, what's up," Chris ask. I look down at my hands, and her gaze follows, noticing the blood smearing across my knuckles. "Tris what happened?" She exclaims.

"Nothing, I just lightly punched someone," I trail off.

"Lightly? It's only your first day back, and you're already punching people Tris!" She stares sharply at me, as I look everywhere except her face. Gradually more people fill the room, and after letting out a long sigh Chris sits next to me.

"So you're going by Beatrice until the end of this course," Chris confirms.

"Yep," I say popping the p. The room is soon fill with both people and luggage, when Tobias, Amar, and a few other people I don't recognize step in.

"Listen Up," Amar shouts, killing off the last of the talking. "You and another person will be sharing a dorm. You have the next five minutes to pick someone then come to us. We will be giving you your assigned dorm. Only the same genders sharing a dorm, no exceptions." A few groans break away from the crowd. Two girls walk up to Tobias and start flirting with him.

"Hey aren't you Four, the war hero that help take down the Bureau?" One of them asks while fluttering her eyelashes.

"You're really handsome," the other girl coos. I can see the lust in her eyes which makes me want to slap that look right off her face.

Chris grabs my hand, "Four likes you, you don't have to worry those two tramps." Her reassurance helps a little, but the urge to beat them up has a hard time leaving. I watch Tobias push the girls away, so Chris and I walk up to him to get our dorm number. Tobias hands me a paper before winking at me.

"It's the closest dorm to my room," He whispers in my ear. I step back giving him a smile, noticing the heat creep up my cheeks.

As Christina and I walk back to our seats, Chris says, "I practically have to whole dorm to myself. We both know you're going to spend nearly every night with Four. I saw the way you smiled at him." I start blushing, knowing it's true.

"Now that everyone has a dorm," Amar yells," We will leave you find your new home for the next few weeks, and unpack." Both Christina and I, already knowing the layout of the compound, leave the confused group of initiates behind us, and head towards our dorm. I start unpacking my clothes into a drawer. I've only have few articles of clothing since I didn't want Chris spending a lot of money on me. I step into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The warm water helps unwind my sore muscles, and I scrub the dried blood off my knuckles. After stepping out of the shower, I dry my hair and throw some clean clothes on.

"I'm heading towards Four's dorm," I yell out to Chris, who is still unpacking her giant pile of clothes."

"I knew you would spend most of your time there," she laughs, "If you don't come back tonight, I'll understand." I roll my eyes before existing our dorm. I head to the room Tobias's wrote down on my paper. It was really close! I knock on the door. Tobias slowly opens the door, spots me, before swinging it open.

"Couldn't even go an hour without me," he chuckles. I walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I bury my head into his chest, letting out a long sigh. Tobias leads me inside shutting the door behind us. He smells of aftershave and the body wash.

"Did you recently take a shower?" I ask.

"Yes, why?"

"You smell really good," I answer. We spend a few minutes in silence, just holding each other close.

"You hungry?" Tobias finally breaks the silence. I only nod my head in reply. "I can order up a meal for us." And I smile into his chest at the thought of food.

"That would be great, I'm starving," I tell him. He lets go of me only to grab his phone to call the kitchen. We order some hamburgers, and in no time our food was here. We sit on his couch, slowly chewing down on our food. I start to grow tired, and lay my head on Tobias's lap. He knots his figures in my hair, as I quickly fall asleep.

**Hopefully ****I can get a new chapter up soon. Most likely Friday will be the day. Please review, I'd love to hear all your wonderful thoughts on the story so far. Updated!**


	6. Training Time

**I finally finished this chapter! All right go to Veronica Roth. :)**

*Tris's POV*

I squirm closer to the source of heat behind me. A strong arm wraps around my waist, as I slowly open my eyes. I turn to face Tobias, quietly sleeping beside me. I snuggle closer to his chest, laying my head on his shoulder. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving his bed and making my way to the shower. I swiftly wash my hair and body before stepping out. I wrap myself in a towel, and enter Tobias's room, looking for something clean to wear.

"What are you looking for?" I jump from the sudden lack of quiet.

"I thought you were still asleep," I scowl, "Anyway I was just looking for something to wear."

"Top right drawer has some of my shirts," Tobias states.

I mumble, "Thank you," after grabbing a shirt. I fast walk into the bathroom trying to cover my blushing face, embarrassed Tobias saw me only in a towel. I throw the shirt over my head, and crawl back into bed.

"You were up early, it's only six o'clock right now," Tobias says.

"I don't know when training starts," I argue.

"Not till seven, we still have another hour," he chuckles.

"I guess we still have a little time," I say as I sink down into his chest. Tobias wraps arms around me, and rests his head on top of mine. After a few minutes I tug away from his embrace.

"I better start getting ready, I still have to get dressed and meet Christina for breakfast," I utter. Tobias nods his head, and steps out from under the covers. I grab my clothes, and put them on.

"Can you meet me outside the compound at midnight?" Tobias asks.

"Sure, see you then," I respond.

"I love you," he declares as he pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you too," I add, before existing the room. I start heading to the dorm Chris and I share. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the man I punched yesterday, quickly advancing towards me.

"Hey you," he shouts, "Come here."

I quickly think of an excuse to avoid an unnecessary fight, "I'm in a hurry, so I'd rather not." He grabs my arm, his fingers digging into my skin. I try to shake it off, but his grip tightens. I ball my hand into a fist, looking over his stance, trying to find weakness. I notice his feet are a little too far apart, so I shift my foot, preparing to trip him.

"I just want to know your name," he says. I freeze from his unexpected response, before relaxing my stance a little. "It takes guts to punch a guy in the face like that." He lets go of my arm, and I take a few steps back.

I cross my arms, trying to look annoyed, "It's Beatrix. Now I really have to…"

"My name in John," he interrupts, "Do you think we can start over?"

"I guess so," I huff, "But I have to go or else I'll be late." I swiftly walk away before John can reply. Once I turn the corner I bolt to my dorm room. My legs burn from the movement, having not gained my previous build yet, but the pain feels amazing. My breathing becomes heavy, as I unlock the door, letting myself in. I hear the sound of the shower, signaling to me that Chris is taking one.

"I'm back," I shout. The water stops, and I grab some of my clothes to change into. I put on some breathable black pants, and a black tank top.

"I knew you would be gone all night," she states, her pride showing in her voice. Chris hops out of the bathroom, her hair braided down her back and a bit of natural makeup on her face. I pull my long blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"We should grab some breakfast now," I suggest.

"I'm starved, let's go," Chris agrees. Together we walk down to the Dining Hall. We each grab a muffin, and sit down at a deserted table. I sink my teeth into my muffin enjoying the taste of the bitter blueberries mixing with the sweet soft bread. Uriah smoothly slides onto the bench next to me, his elbow resting on the table.

"Hey Trissy," he greets.

"Don't call me that, if you haven't heard I'm going by Beatrix for a while," I correct, "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"My job is one of the instructors, cool huh," he say, flashing a smile. "Now it's my turn to boss around the initiates. Four is helping out this time, that's probably only because of you though."

"Yep, I would only join if he helped teach part of the class," I reply. A bell cries out, interrupting our conversation.

"That's the bell signaling you to your class, you should probably get going," Uriah warns. I thank him, and he wanders off to the gun range. Chris and I slowly get up, and following him. We enter the room, and I notice how many initiates there are. I estimate around fifty. Uriah walks over to where the guns are being held, and stands next to Four.

"Shut up!" Four yells across the room. The talking gradually dims down to nothing. "Because there are so many of you, we have to break up the group into two separate classes. One with higher ranked students, which I will be teaching; the other with the lower ranked students, which Uriah will be teaching. After today you will know what group you are in, and your rank. Only you and your instructor will know what your first rank is. After a few weeks we will re-rank you, but the next time everyone will know your ranks."

Uriah joins in, taking over the conversation, "We will start with some shooting, then move over to basic fighting skills. Afterwards, Four and I will be grading your scores, and dividing you into your different classes. Grab a gun and find an open range, you each get five shots."

The body of people migrate towards the guns, as I slowly follow behind. I reach out and lightly brush my figures against the cold metal of the gun. Letting out a sigh I wrap my hand around the handle of the gun, slowly picking it up. I scream in my head, almost dropping the gun. Tears swell up in my eyes, as images of Will fill my head.

"I can't do it," I whisper so softly, I almost didn't hear myself. Blood is pounding in my ear, as I sink to the ground. I try to blink away the tears, biting the inside of my cheek hard. The bitter metallic taste of blood fills my mouth, as I take in a deep breath. I repeat in my head, I can do this, and for the first time in a while, I believe myself.

I stand up, tightening my grip on the handle of the gun. I march over to an open range, holding my head up high. I straighten my stance, clutching the gun with one hand over the other. I take a moment to aim. While letting out a long breath, I pull the trigger. The bullet speeds through the air, sinking deep into the target, landing a few inches from the second circle.

"Not bad for your first shot in a long time, I was impressed you were able to pick up the gun." A familiar voice says from behind me. I turn to face Tobias, giving him a smile.

"I'm impressed too," I say, "I don't know what came over me, but I think I'm over my fear now."

"I'm glad to hear that, now go show the rest of these initiates how a real solider shoots a gun," Tobias winks at me, before walking away.

I shoot two more bullets, each closer to the center then the last. I load in my fourth bullet. After aiming, I fire, watching the bullet hit the dead center. I do a silent cheer in my head, as I load my fifth bullet into the cage. Again I hit the center. I notice I was the first one done, so I retreat back to the gun rack. I drop off my gun, and go sit in a chair at the other side of the room. More initiates join me after they drop off their guns, Uriah and Four recording there results on a clear pad, similar to the one I got with my mother's journal. Eventually everyone finished, and the data recorded. Four and Uriah gathers everyone into a circle, with them in the middle.

Four begins, "Now Uriah and I will show you some basic fighting strategies and moves, then you will pair off and practice them on each other. Uriah is now going to try to punch me in the face, as I avoid being punched."

Uriah balls his hands into a fist, fixing is stance, preparing for a fight. He takes a swing at Fours face, intending to hit him in the jaw. Four moves is head slightly to the left completely avoiding the hit. Uriah's next punch intended for the nose, is blocked off by a swiftly placed hand from Four. Uriah's next few punches are uncoordinated, as Four dodges them faster than the first. After a few more swings, Uriah is let out of breath in defeat.

"Just being able to dodge a punch, is incredibly helpful when trying to win a fight," Four informs, "Everyone must find a partner, and practice this technique." I grab Chris's arm, leading her away from the crowd.

"You'll punch first," I demand. Chris readies her stance, before throwing a punch. I try to dodge, but her fist hits my jaw hard. I spit some blood out of my mouth, the familiar vile taste haunting me.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I thought you had it," Chris apologies.

"Your fine, just try again," I challenge. I spread my feet out for balance, but not too far apart. I loosen my body, preparing for a hit. Chris takes another swing at me, as I sift my body avoiding the punch.

"You're getting the hang of it," Chris applauds, before punching again. I catch her fist swinging her arm behind her. She taps the floor, as I let go.

"Sorry, I lost control back there," I duck my head, ashamed of my actions.

"Hey it happens to the best of us, besides not many of us have experienced what you have gone through," Chris reassures me.

Four walks up to us, "Hey I saw that arm lock you put Christina in, your skills are coming back."

"It's just like riding a bike," I say sarcastically.

"You guys should switch places now, were getting ready to teach the next skills soon," he informs. I nod my head, mouthing thanks, before he strolls away.

"You ready?" I ask Chris, who only give me a quick nod. I get back into my fighting stance, before throwing my first punch. I hit her in the nose, as she swings her body back, a little too late.

"The first time is the trickiest, you'll do better next time," I encourage. Chris nods her head again, signaling my next punch. I hit her jaw, her reaction time not being as fast as mine.

Chris grabs her jaw, spitting more blood on the mat, "I should take a break for a minute, my head is starting to spin." I put my arm under hers, as I guide her to one of a chairs.

"I'm sorry for punching so hard," I apologize.

"It's fine," Chris guarantees.

Four and Uriah call the initiates back over. "This group is full of some of the most brilliant strategists this generation has to offer, that is why most of you are here. As I was studying your moves I realized, just because you're smart, that doesn't mean you know how to throw a punch."

Uriah pushes in a lifelike punching dummy, towards the center of the circle formed by initiates. As Four shows the rest of the group how to punch, I go to the medical area, searching for an ice pack. A nice lady helps me get some ice in a bag, so I head back to the open area where the training is going on. I sit next to Chris, handing her the ice pack. I look around the group of initiates, noticing a few giving me dirty looks for not being with the rest of the group. A few girls at the front of the cluster, give Four flirtatious winks whenever he glances there direction. Some of the more scrawny initiates analyze Four's every move, as if they couldn't get enough knowledge on how to beat a fight. Then there were some of the more muscles initiates. They smirk at Four's teaching, probably thinking they could do better. I smile at what the outcome of that battle would be. The crowd breaks into smaller groups, as the initiates start hitting punching bags.

"I'm going to practice punching, you mind if I leave you here?" I ask Chris.

"Nope, go head," she replies.

I mouth thanks, before heading to an open punching bag. I quickly lose track of how many times I hit the bag. I look down at my fists, noticing some of my knuckles are cut open and bleeding, but I don't care. I shake my hands, and continue with my previous workout.

"Tris, take it easy for a second," I hear Uriah's familiar voice from behind me. "Did the punching bag do something to you, cause your attacking that thing like you haven't eaten for days and it's a sandwich," He jokes.

"Just… stressed," I sigh. Uriah looks down at my hands, noticing my bleeding knuckles.

"Let's get those wounds bandaged up," Uriah offers.

I hide my hands behind my back, "No, I'm fine. It's just a few scrapes, nothing serious."

Uriah raises one eyebrow, "If you say so," he holds that last sound in his mouth, as if it will help me change my mind.

"Really, I'm great, you should help some other initiates now," I reassure him.

"Okay, see yeah," he chuckles as he walks off. I debate on whether I should continue practicing, or take a break for a few minutes. After a quick glance at my hands, I decide to go sit with Chris.

"Hey," I say while walking up to Christina. She looks down at my hands, then back up to my face.

"I wonder what shape the punching bag is in," Chris laughs.

"Just a black eye and a few broken bones, you know the usual," I joke along. Four whistles, catching everyone's attention

"Uriah and I have added up all the scores," Four says, "Each one of you will be given a sheet a paper listing your rank and what group you made it in." Four and Uriah start handing out papers to the initiates. Four hands me my paper, and I smile down at my #3 spot.

"Not bad for being in a coma for a year in a half," I whisper to myself. I sneak a peek at the time, nudging Chris, "Dinner time, want to head down to the dining hall?" Food will be nice after a hard day of working.

"Ya, let's go," Chris answers. We each eat a hamburger with a side of cake, the old dauntless recipe. We eat in silence both of us too tired to engage in a conversation. Chris and I head back to our dorm room, once we finished eating. I take a quick nap, before my alarm clock woke me up at 11:30. I head outside the compound to meet Tobias.

**Thank you all my wonderful readers! I got the whole chapter up now. I can't wait to publish chapter seven, that is one of my favorites so far. Please review, thanks. :)**


	7. The Meeting

**Who is ready for Allegiant to come out! Sorry for the wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. *Lots of fluff* I don't own any of these characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. Enjoy :) **

*Tris's POV*

_Beep, beep, beep. _I slowly open my eyes. The annoying ear-splitting sound from my alarm clock fills my ears. Christina lets out a long moan, finally giving me the motivation to move my heavy arm. I slap the alarm quiet, before turning on my side. I snuggle deep under my covers, trying to remember why I set my alarm. I think of being wrapped in Tobias's warm embrace, as I drift back to sleep. I eyes pop open. After cursing slightly under my breath, I throw the covers off of me. I can't be late for my secret meeting with Tobias. I dash to my dresser, picking out some jeans. I head to the bathroom, the sudden light burning my eyes. Once I regain my vision I brush my teeth, and flatten my hair. While letting out a long sigh, I exist my dorm room. I rub my tired eyes, and run my figures through my hair, as I walk down the long hallways. I make my way to the front lobby, but before I can make it out the front doors a security guard stops me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questions.

"I have a meeting with Four," I stair sharply into his eyes, "Its secret, so I expect you not to say a word to anyone." I put emphasis on anyone, making sure to put my point across. I exit the building leaving the security guard in a helpless state. I head to the roof of the building, and peer down the glass dome, staring deep into the chasm. A group of stupid teenagers play around the edge, threatening to push each other off. I frown at their behavior, unsettling thoughts about my near death experience there. I hear a soft crunch of footsteps behind me, and turn to see Tobias walking towards me.

"Are you cold?" He carefully asks me.

"No," I reply. It's a bit chilly, but I'm not one to admit what I'm thinking. He sits down next to me, and pulls out and extra jacket from his backpack. He wraps the extra clothing around me.

"I knew what you were thinking," He smirks.

"Thanks," I mumble. Tobias swings his arm around me, and I rest my head against his shoulder. "Why did you want to meet here?" Tobias looks away, using his free hand to scratch the back of his next. Through the darkness I can see a faint tint of redness circling his cheeks. I raise one eyebrow, and turn my body to look him in the eyes.

"Well…," He trails off.

"Go on I reassure him," I reassure him, "We've had many rough fights, what could be so hard to say?"

"I was thinking about how you almost died," He stops suddenly, trying to form the words. I kiss him softly on the cheek, before giving him an encouraging look.

"I almost lost you, and after the grieving, I was so mad at you for leaving. It took a long time to get over that anger."

"I'm sorry for leaving you," I apologize, "But I couldn't let Caleb die for me, we both know he had no chance."

"Yes you could," Tobias's voice growing louder, "Tris, he tried to kill you, he should have died in there instead of you going in."

"He's my brother, and as much as I tried to forget he ever existed, I still loved the boy he used to be, and I couldn't ignore that love," I scowl, "Besides I'm alive, and neither one of us is dead, so why bring it up." But I know why he brought it up. We both have unresolved feelings about the situation, that we needed to talk about. I look away from him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Tris, this isn't what I wanted to talk with you tonight," Tobias whispers. My face softens as I look at him. "What I was trying to get to is… I was mad, but then all I felt was regret. There is so much more I want to experience with you. I have a whole life planned out for us. Soon it will be time for us both to settle down, and when we do I want you there with me." He pauses for a moment, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a simple ring, decorated with a small gemstone. The ring catches the moonlight as he holds it up, "Will you marry me?"

I don't answer, only stare at the beautiful ring. I always knew this would come eventually, but I didn't think this soon. I look up at Tobias, and watch his smile melt into fear. I keep staring at him, my eyes moving from his dark blue eyes, to the small scar on his chin, to his hooked nose, then finally to his spare upper lip and full lower lip. I study his face the face I've grown to love. _I do love him._ I look back at his lips, and lean forward to slightly brush them against mine. I absorb the warmth of his lips, while neither of us move for a while.

I smile before whispering, "Yes," against his lips. Tobias presses his palm to my cheek, wrapping his figure behind my ear. He kisses me hard, and I kiss him back. Something snaps in both of us. Kisses become more desperate, both of us needing more. We both rise for air, and as we do I give Tobias a pleading look, so we both head back down to his dorm. The minute the door closes behind us, lips press against lips, as hands roam over skin. I grab the hem of Tobias's shirt, and swiftly pull it over his head. Once the shirt is discarded on the floor, Tobias connects his lips to my neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses towards my collar bone. I run my figures over his tattoos, as he kisses each raven slowly. I step back from him grabbing the hem of my own shirt. I slowly pull it off, as I think to myself, _be brave Tris. _

**Too soon? I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to do that or not. Please comment if I need to change anything, thanks for any feedback! :)**


	8. Knife Throwing

My body shivers under the cold air. I slowly peel open my eyes, noticing the covers at my feet. I must have kicked them off in my sleep. I stretch out my arm and pull the blanket up to my chest, realizing that I'm completely naked. Without thinking I sit up throwing my arms back in surprise.

"Ouch," a familiar voice winces. "Gosh Tris that hurt," Tobias exclaims. I pull the sheets up to my neck, covering my exposed chest. Tobias chuckles at my gesture while rubbing his nose. "You don't have you cover yourself up," he laughs, "I saw it all last night." I feel my cheeks burn, as the memories of last night come flooding in.

"Oh," is all I can say. Tobias sits up, and wraps his arms around my waist, leaving my back pressed against his chest.

He nibbles on my ear before whispering in it, "You know I love you." I nod my head as he presses his lips against my neck. Tobias peppers soft kisses trailing up my neck, as I let out a long sigh.

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

Tobias curses quietly under his breath at the sudden interruption. I slam my fist onto the alarm clock, silencing it for good.

"I'm going to take a shower," I say while getting up.

"I'll join you," Tobias winks. I feel the blush creep up my cheeks once again, while letting out a big smile. Tobias takes this as a sign to follow me in.

* * *

"Hey where did you disappear to last night," Chris's breathing is rushed from her quick sprint to catch up to me. I grab her arm and pull her into an empty hallway.

"You can't tell anyone," I whisper.

"Promises," Chris pretends to lock her lips, before leaning closer. I hold up my left hand pointing to the ring resting on my ring finger. Chris's eyes widen, and her jaw drops, making her face appear to have grown.

"Can I be your bridesmaid? I always wanted to be a bridesmaid," she screams. I clasp my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want the whole building to know." I give her a deathly glare, before her face finally softens. The second I remove my hand Chris starts speed taking in a hushed voice.

"OMG, I LOVE weddings! Can I plan your wedding? Do you have a date set up yet? You will need a cake, and a dress, and flowers. Where are you going to go on your honeymoon? How many kids are you going to have?"

"Whoa there, clam down Chris. I haven't started to plan any of this yet. Besides I want a small wedding, nothing big." Chris lets out a long groan.

"But big weddings are fun," she whines.

"Nope," I pop the 'p', "Not going to happen. We can talk about this later, but right now a really want some food. We head to the cafeteria to grab some food before training. I grab a muffin, sitting down at my regular table. Chris flops down next to me with her own muffin. I'm almost done eating when a visitor decides to join us.

"Beatrice, right?" John asks. He slides into the seat next to me.

"What do you want?" I make sure to sound annoyed.

"I was thinking, a girl who can throw a punch like you can is no ordinary girl. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Actually, I'm engaged." I shoot him cold glance.

"Give me a chance, I might end up being better than your pathetic fiance." He winks at me and I give John a disgusting look.

I look at the clock, "Not happening, and it's time for me and Chris to leave," I snort. I grab Chris's hand and the last bits of my muffin before exiting.

I stuff the last remaining crumbs of my muffin into my mouth, as me and Chris fast walk down the hallway.

"Do you think we'll be late," I ask through a mouth full a food.

"I don't think so if we go faster." Chris huffs.

"Okay," I say as we quicken the pace to a jog.

"So what was that all about?" Chris questions.

"He is just some jerk I punch my first day here."

"Oh, that guy. But why was he hitting on you?" Chris specifies.

"I have no idea."

We enter the training room just as Tobias is talking.

"Your late," Tobias yells in front of everyone, "We do not tolerate tardiness here, ladies." We whisper apologies before joining the crowd. "Now as I was saying," Tobias begins again, but I can't keep my mind on what he is saying. My thoughts wonder over to John, and why he was talking to me. He wanted me to cheat on Tobias! Maybe I should tell him about John. We promised not to keep secrets anymore, all it ends up doing is tearing us apart. I make up my mind to tell Tobias after training.

"Beatrice," I hear someone say, and turn my attention to Tobias. "Since you were late, you can demonstrate how to throw a knife." I confidently smile at Tobias and walk over to the range.

As I walk through the crowd I overhear a muscular guy whispering, "I wonder how she got into the higher class." The guy next to him chuckles.

I pick up three knifes, standing twenty yards away from my target. I balance the knife in my hand, before practicing the throwing motion with my arm.

"Lady, just throw the knife already," I hear someone shout from behind me. I throw the knife and watch with a smirk, as it lands an inch from the center of the target. Whispers break out from the crowd and Tobias is forced to quiet them. I throw the other two knifes, both hitting the center. With the smirk still plastered on my face, I walk through the parted crowd over to Christina in the back.


	9. The Fight

As the weeks grew on, training became more intense. Each week we learned two to three more fighting techniques, perfecting them, before moving on. In preparation for rankings we're having a fighting tournament, eliminating low ranking initiates, before moving onto the next phase.

"Christina and Tammie," Four calls out, "You two are up next."

Chris and Tammie stand opposite of each other on the big mat used for fight matches. Chris spreads her feet and bends her knees, lifting her hands a little bit lower than her chin. Tammie copies Chris's stance. I don't really know many other initiates here, most of my attention has been on either Chris or Tobias. Tammie seems like a nice girl, she has always been in the lower class though. Tammie throws the first punch. Chris swings her body to the left narrowly missing the punch, but following with a swift kick to the stomach. Tammie hunches over from the impact. She tries to retaliate, but Chris is too fast and knocks her feet out from under her. Chris grabs Tammie's right arm, putting her into a tight arm lock on the ground, leaving Tammie to scream let me go. Four gives Chris a nod, and without hesitating let's go of her limp arm. Chris helps Tammie up and off the mat.

"Gaynell and Annabel, your turn," Four yells. The crowd of initiates slowly starts to turn into winner and loser circles, until there was only one more left.

"Beatrice and Dylan" I hear.

I look over at Dylan, inspecting my new opponent. My eyes widen at the sight of his muscular arms. Standing at over six feet, with bear-like paws, is my new rival. I gulp a little loudly. Tobias knows my skills, but sometimes it seems like he overestimates my abilities.

"Is little Beatrice scared," Dylan mocks. "Maybe if you beg, I won't hurt you as badly." Dylan might not know me well, but insulting me before a fight was probably not the best move.

"You're on," I spit. Gaining new confidence, I walk over to the mat, my head up high. I crouch into my fighting stance, raising my arms to protect both my face and my core. Dylan does the same. A whistle goes off, but I barely notice. My attention is solely on Dylan, watching for weakness. He apparently realizes that I'm not going to move yet, so he shoots the first punch. I lean back, slipping past his fist. He retaliates with three more punches aimed at my face. I avert all of them. During the swing of his forth punch, he lifts is leg and kicks me. I groan at the strike to my side. I recover fast, and get back into position, missing another kick by inches. As he swings, I slip out of the way. I shoot my right foot forward and hook the heel of his left foot, sweeping it forward and throwing him off balance. His back is exposed I throw a quick punch into his kidney. He is going to pee blood for a week.

As he stumbles from the impact he yells, "You little…," But I interrupt with swift kick to the chest. Dylan falls back onto the floor. I swoop in to punch him in the face, but he kicks me back before my fist arrives. Pain shoots through my chest, as I limply fall back. Before I hit the ground Dylan grabs me with one arm, while repeatedly pounding me in the abdomen with the other. I've been punched in the gut many times before, but this feel more brutal, more painful. I cry out in agony at every impact. After a few more hits, he throws me over his shoulder onto the mat. My back hits ground, the noise echoing around the room, as I struggle to find air. Some instinct from deep within me screams to do whatever I can to protect myself. I listen to my body, and he approaches for the final blow, I kick him hard in the knee. I smile when I hear a loud snap. As Dylan drops to the floor, I slowly stand up, my left hand clutching my stomach. I gradually make my way over to him, jamming my right elbow in his face. Dark blood splatters across the mat. I turn around in time to watch is eyes roll back into his head, as his large body slumps over.

Hushed voices breakout from the crowd. A few people stair at me, looks of disgust stained across their faces. I look at Tobias. I notice his hands balls into fists at his side, his knuckles colored white. Watching me almost lose must have been really hard on him. I try walking over to Tobias, but my legs fail at holding up my feeble body. My adrenaline rush leaves me, and my mind takes notice of the suffering my body is in. I tightly wrap my arms around my stomach, crawling into as small of a ball as I can. I haven't been in this much pain since I've was shot. Tobias's eyes dart from me to Dylan, then back to me again. Trying to figure out who to help first, the unconscious guy bleeding from his nose, or the girl curled up in a ball screaming. I send Tobias a pleading look. He rushes to my side in a heartbeat.

"Hospital now!" I demand. He picks me up in his arms, walking me out of the room. The crowd of initiates give us confusing looks, but I'm in too much pain to care. I drape my arms around his neck, as I cry into his shirt. I hate people seeing me cry. It takes all my effort to stop, but failure deems it an impossible task at the moment. We arrive at the infirmary. The nurse at the front desks looks up at us. Shock spreads across her face. I'm not sure wither it's because Four is in the room, or the crying girl he holds in his arms.

"She needs a doctor," Four orders. The nurse just nods her head and walks out of the room. After a minute she returns with a hospital bed.

"Put her down on this," she requests. Tobias seems reluctant to put me down, but complies with the nurse's instructions, gently laying me down on the hospital bed. I resume my ball position as soon Tobias lets go. The nurse grabs the head of the bed, quickly rolling me into a hospital room.

"There is another initiate out cold and bleeding in the training room," Tobias informs the nurse.

"I will let someone know, and the doctor will be with you soon," the nurse replies before leaving. Right as the nurse walks out the doctor enters. Four must be a priority here.

"Hello, Beatrice is it?" the doctor asks. I give a sharp nod. "What seems to be the problem today?"

"My stomach," I groan.

"Let's take a look at it then. Can you lay on your back please." The doctor requests. I try to expose as much of my stomach as I can. "I'm going to push down a little, tell me if it hurts." He pushes a little on the center of my core. I scream at the sensation. "Okay, I think we need to get you x-rayed," He informs me. "Four, please wait here while I accompany this lady to the x-ray room."

Four stays behind and the doctor wheels me away. I concentrate on the sound of the wheels rolling down the hallway. We stop in front of large metal doors. The doors slide open, and we enter a spacious dark room. A new nurse comes to my aid, helping me onto a large medal bed. She puts a pillow under my head, and instinctively I turn my face towards it. The sterol smell burns my nose, but I don't care. The nurse places a lead garment over my shoulder and chest, positioning the camera over my stomach. After the x-ray is taken the nurse pushes me back into my hospital room. I watch Tobias. He looks stressed, his head buried in his hands. When he notices me his face lights up.

"Still in pain?" he questions.

I lie to make him feel better, "I feel a little bitter, still in a lot of pain." Tobias reaches for my hand, tenderly stroking it with his thumb.

"Please feel better soon," he pleas. I nod my head. The doctor enters the room.

"Well Beatrice, I have good news. The reason why the fight had more of a painful impact on you is because, you're pregnant!"

_**I have Half of chapter 10 written! I'm going camping this weekend, and I will finish and publish the next chapter Monday!**_

**I know I rushing through this story a bit. Here is the new fight scene! I have little ****experience with writing people fighting. My dad helped me come up with some of the moves, special thanks to him! I left a cliff hanger at the end. Let me know your opinions**** in the reviews. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Big Decisions

**New Chapter, Enjoy! ;)**

"Wh…What!" I manage to choke.

"You're lucky the embryo was not harmed during the fight. I suggest you drop out of the training program you're in. You don't want to harm the baby growing inside of you."

I feel shaky from the sudden news. I lay all the way back, staring up at the whitewashed ceiling. Using the palm of my right hand I lightly press on my stomach. A baby is growing inside me right now! Suddenly, I feel nauseous. I gaze into the light as so many thoughts storm my head, baby names, possibly quitting the training program, my own mother. I suddenly remember Tobias, and look over to see his reaction. His head is gather in his trembling hands. Beads a sweat gather across his pail forehead. He doesn't look ready for fatherhood. Neither of us are.

"I have some personal questions for you. When was your last period?" The doctor inquires. I look at the doctor, I feel ditsy as my eyes adjust to not looking at the ceiling light anymore.

"Umm, about 4 weeks ago," I murmur, as the doctor jots it down on a clipboard. I feel heat creep up my next, at the intrusion on privacy.

"Did you notice you were late this week?"

"Not really, my mind has been on training,"

"Have you been feeling sick recently?"

"No I haven't felt any pain till today."

"Your records say you're currently unmarried, are you in contact with the father?"

"Yes, were engaged." I hang on to the last sounds, as if my engagement will end.

"Okay, I'd like him to come to all your appointments if he can. Your next one is in 4 weeks, on your 8 weeks mark."

Tobias jumps in, "Actually I'm the father." While keeping a professional appearance, the doctor nods his head, and writes it down on the clipboard. I take the time to study his face while it's up. His eyes are red, and his cheeks flushed. He runs a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"We are going to do some tests to check up on you and your growing child. If you can follow me please," The doctor requests.

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Christina shouts.

"Can you please keep it down? Just because we're in our dorm, that doesn't mean no one can hear us." I hush.

"So that's why you were in so much pain after the fight," Chris realizes. "What does Four think?"

"He is still in shock, we both are. He went to go lay down after the appointment."

"Well, what do you think?" She checks.

"I have survived Dauntless training, and ranked number 1. I have fought in a war, and nearly been shot to death. But I don't think I can be a mother." I sit on my bed placing my head between my knees. Chris sits next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm here for you, we can get through this together." I look up and smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Have you experienced morning sickness yet, cause that is so gross," She jokes.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes. We talk for a few more hours. Everything from baby names to maturity clothes popping up in our conversation. Soon dinner time rolls around.

"I'm going to check on Four, we have some things to chat about," I tell Chris.

"I understand, I won't hold you back," Chris smiles as I exit the dorm. I walk down the hall to Tobias's apartment, using the key he gave me to let myself in. I quietly shut the door behind me. Tobias walks in from his bedroom.

"Hey," he greets, "I was just about to order pizza, want any?"

"That sounds amazing," I answer. He grabs his phone, making a quick order before hanging up. I sit on the couch, making myself at home. "We have some things to talk about," I pat the seat next to me, motioning for him to sit. He plops down next to me, one of his arms gently wrapping around my shoulders.

"It's been a crazy day," he sighs.

"Yeah, I agree. What are we going to do?" I mutter.

"What every other parent does," he jokes.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"Honestly, me too. I don't want to end up like my father." I turn and face him.

"You will never be like your father, your so much better than he was," I reassure Tobias. He lifts his hand, cradling my cheek. With his thumb, he gently strokes back and forth against my cheek bone. His gaze is filled with love for me. I smile showing my love for him.

"Thank you," he mumbles. Tobias leans forward and softly kisses my lips. I sigh as he pulls away too soon. "We have more important things to discuss," His expression hardens, "I want you to move in completely with me."

**I will not turn this book into another one of those cheesy pregnancy stories. Tris will still be kick-butt awesome. This is probably the girliest chapter in this story. It will take a different turn. I hope you enjoyed it! Love you 3 **


End file.
